The missing part of me
by C774411
Summary: Ichigo tries to run as fast as he can, but somehow his speed wasn't enough to save her. At the very last moment she decides to tell him everything. Ichiruki story, Rukia bankai, and death. ONESHOT


Summary: Ichigo tries to run as fast as he can, but somehow his speed wasn't enough to save _her_. At the very last moment she decides to tell him everything.

A/N: Hey, if you find any errors let me know so I can change them or correct.

* * *

The Missing part of me

* * *

The rain never stopped to fall when _his _and _her _sad moments continued to go.

They had a long story where they always said good bye forever to somebody.

She had to say good bye to her brother.

He had to say good bye to his mom.

She had to say good bye to the person she respected and cared for.

He had to say good bye to his sister.

She had to say good bye to her long time friend and lieutenant of sixth squad.

But he suffered the most. He had to say good bye to _her_.

The blood ran all around her, and he was running as fast as he could.

"Rukia, come on, don't close your eyes, it's not your time yet!" He said again and again and again.

"Ichigo, she's gone, I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Inoue said to her friend.

"How did she… die?" Somebody near Ichigo asked.

_Flashback_

_I was fighting Gin while Yoruichi, Kisuke, and my dad fought Aizen. Then I sensed something. I knew it wasn't my end, but it was to somebody near to me._

_I saw Kenpachi and Byakuya fighting the Espada 0 but something went wrong._

"_I NEED TO GO TO HUECO MUNDO! NOW!" I yelled._

_Nobody listened to me, but then a Garganta opened and Ishida was going out. I used that one to go to hueco Mundo._

_Once I was there Byakuya was nearly dead, Rukia kneeling by his side. She was crying, and when I got next to her I saw her eyes darkened. Her orbs where completely black, not as her usual violet._

"_Ichigo... he's gone." She said again and again._

_I took the opportunity and hugged her since I loved her. I loved her more than anything. Then when I didn't expect it, she stopped kneeling and stood in front of the Espada. She unsheathes her sword and stood in defensive stance. The Espada grinned and laughed at her._

_She wasn't in conditions to fight, she'd been hurt a lot fighting the Espada before._

_I started running to protect her but that wasn't enough._

_Yammy swung his zanpakuto and Rukia barely dodged it._

"_Ban-"she cut off by Yammy's feet kicking her._

_He then looked at me and crushed his hand on Rukia. I still hear her screams when Yammy did that. My eyes were filled with tears as I tried to reach Rukia, but everything was so fast. She was so fast now… it seemed to be that I was so slow._

_She looked at me and smiled._

"_Why am I so damn slow?" I shouted still running._

_She grinned and answered "It's because we're far away and I'm faster than you think I am. I've been acting. You know, I'm very good at that." She said mentally to me._

_Some of the things that were really rare about us were that we could hear the thoughts meant to each other._

_When I was at the middle of reaching Rukia, Yammy started laughing as he said "You're still alive, little bitch?"_

_He charged a zero but something stopped him. Then he said "It's not necessary to use that. It would be a waste." He then grasped Rukia and threw her against the floor. Again I heard her screams of pain._

"_**RUKIA!**__" I Shouted as I saw her crushing on the floor. "__**GETSUGA-**__"_

_I cut off by Rukia's clear voice "Ban-kai!" white covered the entire place. A dense mist was all over the place even being the desert._

_Rukia was standing with a white Kimono, angel wings growing for her tiny back. Her zanpakuto was as large as mine but completely white and with the same ribbon, but near the tip of the blade was a violet diamond incrusted._

_Rukia mid turned her head to look at me and her eyes were completely violet. The same violet I liked to see in her eyes, but then it changed to a blue one._

"_Sorry." She'd said and launched to attack._

_It took a few moments for me to realize what she was doing. She wasn't fighting. Nor defending. She was taking time._

_But then the worst happened. Yammy increased the pressure and Rukia kneeled. I wasn't immobilized, but she was too near and I couldn't reach her._

_Yammy charged a zero and fired it to her._

_While the zero crushed on her, her screams of pain were heard all around the place. I couldn't do anything more than watch as Yammy finished her._

_Rukia was falling from the sky. I didn't knew how she'd got her but I assumed that after launching a Zero he'd kicked her and sent her high in the air._

_I couldn't contain anymore, seeing her doing that and not being able to do something, made my hollow go out to protect her._

_In a few second my hollow had destroyed the Espada and I retook the control on my body._

_She was still falling when I took control so before she crushed on the floor I received her in my arms._

_Her eyes were closed and she was panting._

"_Rukia, you're going to be okay." I said, my eyes preparing to cry._

"_Ichigo, don't lie to yourself." She answered. As usually I had expected her to say 'what are you saying? IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I'M GOING TO BE OKAY! WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?' That was the answer I expected._

"_But…" I said a tear going down my face._

"_Shut up, I don't have much time and I need to tell you a few things." She said trying to smile once more. "I always acted as a weak girl for my brother. I used a seal to retain my power and that sometimes threw me to 'near death' situations. I'm sorry if I've made things hard to you. But I promise you something, if you don't try to kill yourself, soul society will never ever contact you again. Your shinigami duties will be over, and it will be like nothing had happened."_

"_But you said that memory eraser only worked on low reiatsu people." I said afraid to protect myself from her words._

"_Who said something about that, idiot?" She mocked me._

"_Oh shut up!" I said._

"_Oh, strawberry head is mad?" She said with an evil grin on her face._

"_Wait… Did you said something _M-I-D-G-E-T_?" I answered._

_Her eyes shined more than the usual. "Sorry…"_

"_For what?"_

"_I… I've done the worst thing to you… that day…" _

_I interrupted her "That day you did the best thing to me. You gave me the ability to protect people. You gave me the power to protect the people I love, the thing I care for. All thanks to you Rukia."_

"_Ichigo…" She whispered, tears flowing down her eyes. Her eyes starting to close slowly._

_Then I thought that telling her my feelings should be now, because there was not a later moment._

"_Please fight for me. Don't go."I said. My face getting near to her._

_She just looked at me, her eyes mid closed now. She did nothing to pull me away or a sign to say that I shouldn't do that._

_I sensed her cold breath on my face. I brushed her lips and closed my eyes. I pulled away thinking it wasn't the right moment but before I could go far away from her face, she placed her hands behind my neck and pulled me further to kiss her._

_We kissed for first and last time. Need and sadness dominated our kiss as we continued. Her cold tongue fighting for dominance that she couldn't get. I grinned against her lips as she made a sound of disgust by her lack of strength to fight for dominance._

_When I pulled away she was almost closing her eyes. I took hold of her hand, noticing her low corporal temperature. She was going to die, and I couldn't do anything. My face went hard with the fact, and my grinning face changed to one of pain and angst._

"_I love you, Ichigo." She said giving me her last smile._

"_I love you too, Rukia" I answered her trying to smile back._

"_Sayonara, Ich-" her dainty hand dropped to lose and her eyes closed._

_She couldn't finish her good bye. I couldn't say good bye to her. And for worst, when I realized she also loved me, she would go away._

_I couldn't live without you. Not without the love of my life._

* * *

**Please review, let me know what you think :D**

**how was it?**

**:P English is not my main language and maybe you noticed that xD.**


End file.
